MÁS DE DOS MILENIOS
by Rukawa93
Summary: One-short, esta es una pequeña historia que sucede en el futuro, para precisar en nuestro tiempo, Moana ya no está en este mundo pero sus amigos aun piensan en ella. Ahora son Maui y Kala quienes protegen Motonui, aunque Kala y Tamatoa lo hacen a su manera y dentro de sus términos. Si quieres saberlo léelo.


_Solo recuerdo que que esta historia ocurre en nuestro tiempo más o menos 2000 años después de la historia original._

* * *

Era un día normal en la isla de Motonui, sus gentes y los turistas disfrutaban del sol y del océano en la playa. A pesar del tiempo pasado, las gentes de la isla habían conservado sus tradiciones y sus hábitos, los cuales ahora se mezclan en perfecta armonía con la tecnología actual y las nuevas tendencias urbanas que traían los visitantes.

La playa estaba abarrotada gente. Y toda ella estaban tan ocupados en sus quehaceres y diversiones, que nadie fue capaz de notar la extraña aparición de una joven mujer de piel morena llegando a nado. La joven salió del mar, vestida solo con la ropa interior inferior, algunas joyas y un bidón antiagua atado a su espalda. Sin mirar a nadie y en medio de la gente, se paró frente a todos para abrir el bidón y vestirse. Y aunque algunos la miraron nadie pronunció palabra.

Sin mucho más entretenimiento, la mujer camino entre la multitud a paso ligero, entrando a las calles del pueblo costero. Esta estaba tan ensimismada en su tarea y en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera fue capaz de percibir que un hombre desconocido había comenzado a seguirla desde que salió de la costa.

En el centro del pueblo se paró en la floristería más antigua de la isla, entró y comenzó habló con la anciana dependienta del mostrador, la cual conocía ya desde hacía ya algunos años.

\- Ari, un ramo de tiare* por favor - pidió sonriendo con calidez.

\- Por supuesto - respondió comenzando a preparar las flores.

\- Un día me tendrá que contar su secreto de belleza , para usted nunca parecen pasar los años - comentó mientras preparaba las flores con gentileza.

\- Ese es mi pequeño secreto - le sonrió guiñándole el ojo.

Ante esto la anciana se rió suavemente.

\- Bueno, aqui tiene señorita - dijo dándole el ramo.

Kala pago a la mujer y se despidió amablemente, para luego continuar con su camino.

La morena caminó con paso firme sin detenerse, con el mismo hombre que la había estado persiguiendo desde el principio detrás de ella. Por suerte las calles estaba demasiado concurridas para que hiciera algún movimiento brusco, aunque eso no fue por mucho tiempo ya que Kala se dirigía hacia él el otro lado de la isla, la parte más frondosa, donde solo vivían unos pocos aldeanos con raíces profundas a su tierra. Justo antes de que Kala cruzara la línea que separaba el asfalto y la tierra, el hombre la agarró con firmeza por detrás y puso un machete contra su espalda.

\- No te muevas, ni grites o ya sabes preciosa ... - le susurró en su oído con un tono depravado.

\- Humanidad ... - se quejó molesta, ignorando la amenaza.

\- Oye niña! Acaso estas sorda o que?!

\- No! - rugió dándole un brutal codazo entre la costillas.

\- Aug!- se quejo, cayendo al suelo y poniendo su mano sobre el golpe - Maldita! Me las pagaras zorra! - la maldijo, mientras se le escurría una fina línea de sangre de sus labios.

\- Adiós - se despidió sin ni siquiera volverse hacia su agresor.

Kala siguió su camino, ahora indignada. La tierra que había amado, la que le había hecho tan feliz, junto a sus amigos los cuales amaba como una familia, ahora se encontraba infectada por maleantes, eso la enfureció de sobremanera.

Pero con unos pocos minutos de observar el paisaje tropical, las cabañas perfectamente conservadas en el tiempo y a las familias felices, su humor se suavizó y volvió a su actitud desenfadada habitual.

Finalmente Kala llegó a su destino, una pequeña playa privada con una valla blanca a su alrededor, con una gran cabaña a un lado y una gigantesca piedra en su centro, con el símbolo en espiral de Te Fiti grabada en ella. La piedra tenía pequeños retales de musgo, sal y alguna conchas brillantes enganchadas a su superficie, pero aunque era evidente que había sido tocada por el mar varias veces, la piedra parecía estar pulida y era evidente que era cuidada con esmero.

Kala atravesó la puerta de la valla silenciosamente, caminó hasta la piedra y se arrodilló frente a ella y depositó las flores con delicadeza.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Moana ... te echo de menos.

\- Yo también la echo de menos - susurro audiblemente un gran hombre tatuado de pies a cabeza, el cual apareció como salido de la nada, justo detrás ella.

Kala sonrió, se giró y se tiró a dar un gran abrazo aquel hombre. El cual correspondió feliz, sin dejar sujetar una guirnalda de flores azules que lleva en la mano.

\- Maui! Lienzo con patas! - exclamó separándose.

\- Kala! Chica cangrejo! Tiempo sin vernos ¿Has echado de menos al gran héroe de entre héroes? ¿Y dónde has dejado al patán de tu marido? - bromeo haciendo reír a los dos.

\- Oh ya sabes, él no es muy de emotividades ... además de que ya sabes ... la gente lo fliparia - evidenció enfatizando.

Maui se rió con ganas.

\- Ya lo creo, los humanos de hoy en día, son tan ... como decirlo ... ¿fáciles de conmocionar?

\- Ya lo creo, son de lo que no hay, hace un rato uno intentó atacarme - comentó sin darle importancia.

\- Que?! Y qué hiciste?

\- Le di un buen golpe en el costillar.

\- Jaja! Así se hace! ... Pero ahora en serio ten cuidado - dijo poniéndose serio de repente.

\- Y eso?

\- Parece que un grupo de humanos peligrosos han aparcado en la isla, ya sabes son violadores, narcotraficantes y ladrones, son violentos - explicó dejando la guirnalda sobre la roca - Feliz cumpleaños Moana ... - susurro poniendo su frente suavemente sobre la piedra - Aún te amo mi amor ...

\- Harás algo al respecto? - pregunto haciendo que este se volteara a verla.

\- Son piratas, están todo el dia dando vueltas por el mar, prometí a Moana proteger a su pueblo y ya sabes que lo hago, pero también sabes que no puedo estar detrás de todo el mundo y ni estar en todas partes, he conseguido que encierren a algunos pero ...

\- Lo se hombre, no te preocupes - hablo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo en un intento de consuelo.

\- Kala ser inmortal no te protege del dolor, Moana me mataría si dejara que tu sufrieras.

\- Lo se Maui, no necesito otro marido narcisista - bromeó intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

\- Narcisista yo? Maui el héroe de los hombre?

\- Si ...

\- Hola ! - interrumpió de repente una niña desde detrás de la valla, acompañada por otros niños.

\- Hay niños! Desde cuándo están aquí? - pregunto Maui, el cual había dando un pequeño salto del susto.

\- Acabamos de llegar - respondió la niña - Podemos usar su playa ? - pidió poniendo ojos de cordero degollado.

Maui y Kala suspiraron aliviados, aquello podría haber sido un problema.

\- Claro que si pezqueñines! Ya sabéis que podéis venir a mi playa cuando queráis.

Una vez Maui concedió su permiso, los niños atravesaron la puerta de la valla entre risas, tiraron sus mochilas por la arena y corrieron a meterse al océano.

\- Interrumpimos algo ? - preguntó la muchacha de antes, viendo las flores dejadas en la piedra - ¿Y esas flores?

\- No te preocupes pequeña, ya hemos acabado ¿no? - consultó Maui a su amiga inmortal.

\- Si, no te preocupes, ya nos veremos, vendré a veros a ti y al paté de cangrejo o ¿preferís venir a tomar algo a casa? - pregunto riendo, sabiendo que su amigo no podía llegar hasta su playa, puesto que era demasiado llamativo para ir a casi cualquier lugar.

\- Tu ven cuando quieras - respondió riendo.

Kala abrazo a su viejo amigo nuevamente, luego posó su mano sobre la roca y se despidió con voz cariñosa.

\- Adiós Moana, ya nos veremos ...

\- Nos conocemos? - preguntó la niña que aún no se había decidido unirse a sus compañeros

\- Eh? No, no, es solo que una vieja amiga mía se llamaba así ... - respondió con una sonrisa algo nostálgica.

\- Moana! Que no vienes a bañarte?! - la reclamó uno de los niños que jugaba con sus compañeros en el agua.

\- Lo siento señora, pero me tengo que irme, gracias otra vez - se despidió reuniéndose con sus amigos.

Maui y Kala caminaron hacia la puerta de la valla, donde se volvieron abrazar para despedirse del nuevo.

\- Es una niña preciosa - comentó ella cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Por supuesto que lo es ¿cómo no va a serlo la tara no se cuantos nieta del semidiós Maui?

\- Tienes razón, es igual que ella - respondió sonriendo sin darse la vuelta.

\- Si ... - susurro sonriendo melancólico - Adiós Kala, un saludo al paté de cangrejo.

\- Adiós Maui.

La mujer inmortal comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado de la isla, mientras que el semidiós se sentó en el banco del portal de su cabaña. El semidiós miró sobre la puerta de su hogar, en donde había una vitrina, en la cual había un muy viejo remo de madera casi carcomido por el mo y las gritas, pero en el que aún se podía distinguir un anzuelo y un corazón grabados en la pala.

\- Moana es la más preciosa ¿Verdad amiguito? - comentó el semidiós mirando a su tatuaje viviente Mini Maui, el cual asintió vigorosamente.

Kala uso exactamente la misma ruta que había usado para venir, ese era el único camino que usaba si deseaba pasar por el pueblo. Cuando llegó donde había tenido la confrontación con el humano, se paró a observar si había alguien esperándola, pero al ver que no había nadie de quien preocuparse retomó su camino la playa. Una vez hubo llegado a la orilla, se quitó la ropa, la metió en el bidón de su espalda y entró en el agua. Una vez sus pies dejaron de tocar la arena comenzó a nadar velozmente, hasta llegar a su pequeño velero, el cual había dejado anclado cerca de las boyas. Al llegar subió por la escalera, se secó, se puso una camiseta seca y comenzó a pilotar la pequeña nave con dirección a su hogar.

Ya apenas le quedaban unos pocos minutos para llegar a su isla, cuando repentinamente una lancha motora se puso enfrente a ella haciéndola frenar en seco. En la embarcación había diez hombre, de los cuales cuatro se encontraban apuntándole con armas de fuego.

\- Apártate del timón y no hagas nada raro, oh dispararemos! - grito el más grande.

Kala se los miró furiosa, la voz de ese hombre era la misma que el de la había atacado antes, mientras iba a la tumba de Moana.

\- Esta es la mujer que te golpeó? Si es casi una cría, deveria darte vergüenza Rico - dijo uno de los hombres, el cual fue el primero en subir a la embarcación - Aunque es bastante mona - comentó cogiendo su barbilla con la mano.

Kala se repugno por el toque de aquel hombre y sin pensar en las consecuencias, le escupió en la cara, dejando su saliva en las gafas de sol. El pirata sonrió momentáneamente, para un instante después asestar un golpe directo a su cara con la culata de su arma. Ella se tocó la cara, el golpe le había cortado el labio haciéndolo sangrar ligeramente.

\- Si quieres vivir, será mejor que te comportes - aclaró sacudiendo las gafas.

\- Me matareis? - cuestionó, riendo en su interior.

\- Pero cariño, eso sería un total desperdicio - comento - ¿Podemos ser rudos o amables? Eso te lo dejo a tu elección - expuso acariciando su muslo con la boca del arma, mientras su compañeros sonreían mirándola con malicia.

Kala se quedó callada un instante, podía superar el dolor de la muerte y el de los golpes sin problemas, podía con casi cualquier cosa, pero no sabía si podría soportar que alguno de esos hombres la tocara de esa manera y luego poderse poner frente a su marido como si nada.

"Marido ... eso es Tamatoa" pensó rápidamente, comenzando así a crear que su mente un plan para deshacerse de los piratas que infestaban la isla de Moana.

\- Vamos jefe! Yo debería ser el primero! Ella me lo debe! - exigió Rico bajándose la cremallera.

\- Claro Rico, mientras, los demás registradad el barco, veamos qué más cosas tiene esta zorrita rica - mandó su líder, mientras le sacaba el brazalete de oro del brazo a la mujer.

\- Esperad! - grito ella sobresaltado a los hombres, algo que Rico no le gustó demasiado, porque de repente le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

\- Lo que tengo aquí, no es nada comparado con la cantidad de oro que tiene mi marido en nuestra casa - consiguió exhalar, sollozo débilmente y tosiendo algo de sangre.

\- Jefe, no vas a creer a esta niña rica, solo quiere salvar su pellejo - se quejó uno de los hombres.

\- Esperad un momento - mandó el líder calmando a su camaradas - Y dime guapa ¿Tienes alguna prueba de ello?

\- Pues veamos, tengo un velero de los más caros, joyas más caras que vuestra mierda de lancha y a sí una isla privada propia a diez minutos de aquí - argumento con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

\- Pero qué dices pu ... - se intentó quejar Rico, pero este fue detenido por su jefe, quien puso su pistola en los labios de su compañero para callarlo.

\- La isla más cercana es Kanapa* y se que es privada, dicen que hay una casa gigantesca en la playa.

\- Pero jefe, yo eh oído que en Kanapa hay monstruos en sus aguas y en su bosque - habló temeroso, el más joven.

\- Hau cómo puedes ser tan crédulo, no hay tales tonterías como los monstruos.

\- Bien preciosa, tenemos trato si tú nos abres la casa y dejas que nos llevemos todo lo que hay allí, no te haremos nada, pero como sea una trampa ... - le amenazó poniendo su arma entre sus pechos - Y no sera rápido ¿comprendes?

\- Comprendo ... ¿puedo al menos pilotar mi barco al menos?

\- Claro preciosa, gianos - dijo calmado.

\- Pero jefe ... - se intentó quejar otro de sus subordinados.

\- Esa isla tiene una entrada muy estrecha, sino entramos de la manera correcta puede suponer un naufragio, yo y Rico iremos con ella, vosotros seguidnos ... ¡Venga a que esperáis! - grito de una manera, que dejaba claro que era un tipo al que no era buena idea hace enfadar.

Los subordinados corrieron a la lancha motora, dejando a su jefe y a Rico con Kala. La mujer se sentó, agarró el timón y comenzó a navegara hacia Kanapa. El líder de los piratas ordenó a sus secuaces seguirlos, luego se sentó junto a Rico el cual no quitaba sus ojos de Kala.

\- Por ahora has tenido suerte princesa - soltó Rico, el cual es casi es golpeado por la botavara.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó falsamente la morena.

\- Seras ... - gruño apretando su arma en la mano.

\- Tranquilo Rico, no te sulfures, ves a proa y avisa cuando estemos a punto de llegar - le ordenó su patrón.

\- Sí jefe - obedeció el a regaña dientes.

\- Tienes agallas muñeca, lo reconozco y eso me gusta - le comento mirándola desde detrás de las gafas con voracidad - Yo me llamo Akahata ¿Y tu como te llamas guapa?

\- Kala - respondió cortante.

\- Y dime preciosa ¿Como es tu marido?

\- Bueno el es ... es como decirlo ¿Grande y brillante?

\- ¿Brillante?

\- Si bueno ...

\- Jefe ya estamos aquí - interrumpió Rico.

La isla era una de las más extrañas que alguien podría haber visto, era bastante grande considerando que era privada, su forma recordaba a una media luna, en donde las dos puntas se juntaban dejando un arco rocoso, que no permitía el paso a las embarcaciones de mayor de tamaño, desde fuera todo lo que se podían ver, eran los altos acantilados que rodeaban la isla. Pero una vez se pasaba el arco de roca, se entraba en una gran laguna circular con una extensa playa de arenas blancas y justo a un lado, sobre una elevación rocosa se erigía una gigantesca casa que tenía una parte que entraba directamente en el mar, como si una entrada al océano se creará desde dentro del edificio. Y justo detrás de la casa y la costa, se extendía una gran arboleda tropical llena de hermosa naturaleza, con pequeñas cabañas elevadas que se distinguían débilmente en la distancia.

Al pasar por el arco de roca los piratas se quedaron con la boca abierta, si no fuera por la casa de la costa y las cabañas del fondo, podrían haber jurado que habían entrado en algún tipo de paraíso virgen.

\- Muy bonito preciosa, realmente bonito - le alago el Akahata.

\- Y esa cabañas de lo lejos?! Dijiste que era privada princesa ¿Es una trampa? - pregunto Rico algo nervioso, poniendo la pistola en la sien de Kala.

\- Es la tribu Kakamora, comparto la isla con ellos, no hablan nuestro idioma, si no pisáis de la playa ni los veréis - respondió rápidamente.

\- Vale, vale, calma ¿Tu casa es el casoplón de la playa verdad? - dijo el jefe, bajando el arma de su camarada con la suya propia.

\- Si, exactamente.

Kala condujo el velero hasta el final de un embarcadero de madera y piedra, creado en la misma entraña de los acantilados, formando así un camino que conducía hasta la casa en la playa.

\- ¿Que haces? - cuestiono Rico receloso.

\- Siempre lo dejo aquí.

\- Esta bien, no importa Rico, sube a la lancha bonita - ordenó Akahata, pensando que así sería más fácil, cargar el botín desde la playa.

Kala hizo lo dicho y subió a la lancha seguida por los dos corsarios.

\- Siéntate - ordenó el Rico, apuntándole a la cabeza.

Ella obedeció y sentó entre dos hombres corpulentos, que en su opinión eran de lo más repugnante, olían fuertemente a tabaco y alcohol, y lo peor era que uno de ellos estaba manoseando su muslo descaradamente. "Aguanta, un poco más y ya, dadles una paliza, confío en vosotros coquitos" pensó aguantándose las ganas de romper los dedos que la tocaba "Casi es mejor el aliento de Tama después de comer"

Un leve golpe le devolvió su mente a la realidad, por fin la nave había danto contra la arena. Los hombres bajaron de la embarcación, para que luego Rico la empujara fuera del barco a punta de pistola.

\- Venga, vamos - ordenó Akahata.

Kala les guió sin que Rico apartara el arma de su espalda. Los once subieron por unas escaleras de roca que llegaban hasta la entrada de la casa, donde una vez allí Kalas sacó las llaves bajo una piedra hueca y luego abrió la puerta de su hogar a los piratas. Una vez los saqueadores entraron en la casa, tuvieron que detener su aspaviento de sorpresa.

La casa era gigantesca, no disponía de ningún piso superior, algo que le otorgaba una gran altura y como se veía desde fuera, había una piscina en el interior que conectaba directamente con el océano. El otro lado de la casa daba a la floresta de la isla, la cual se veía gracias el inmenso ventanal que cubría casi toda la pared. Los únicos muebles y electrodoméstico que estaban repartidos por la casa eran de cocina y dormitorio, tenían un aspecto caro y cómodo, solo parecía haber otra habitación en la casa, la cual se encontraba escondida tras una gran puerta corredera de acero grueso. La casa se podría haber describir como estilo rustico eclíptico, o eso sería sino hubiera sido por la gran cantidad de objetos antiguos de metales preciosos y joyas engarzadas que se desperdigaban por el suelo o colgaban en las paredes, eso hacia el lugar algo estrecho y recargado.

Pero incluso más que las antigüedades doradas y los lujosos muebles, lo que más les impactó a los piratas, fue la mayor montaña de oro y riquezas brillantes que habían visto en toda su vida, justo allí, al lado de la entrada de piedra que permitía entrar al mar dentro de la casa. Kala sonrió ligeramente "Os lo habéis ganado a pulso".

Tres de los hombres corrieron riendo como locos impacientes, hacia la inmensa fortuna, dejando a los demás a tras. Uno de ellos, Rico, ya estaba a punto de alcanzar la parte más alta del montón. Cuando de repente la brillante montaña, comenzó a levantarse del suelo, para mostrar que el lugar donde estaban subidos, era en realidad el caparazón de un monstruo cangrejo gigante. Dos de los hombres cayeron por el borde, para ser atrapados por una de sus pinzas en el aire. Mientras Rico se quedó agazapado, oculto entre los tesoros de la concha, desesperado por pasar desapercibido por la criatura.

\- Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Almuerzo gratuito? - se burló el decápodo .

\- Que?! Que?! No! No por favor! - grito desesperado Hau, junto al otro que se había puesto a rezar.

Akahata y otro hombre armado se quedaron en shock, sin ni siquiera poderse moverse. Mientras, por otro lado, los cuatro restantes salieron huyendo por la puerta, en un mar de gritos pavorosos.

\- Ugh, que horror, tengo en mi casa una plagada de humanos, hoy en día hoy humanos estáis por todas partes, sois peor que una plaga - se quejó fingiendo una mezcla de repulsión y disgusto.

Aprovechando la distracción que creaba su cónyuge, Kala cerró la puerta con llave para impedir el escape del resto de los corsarios, ya que sabía que el resto no podría llegar muy lejos, habían dejado su embarcación en la playa y eso era algo que los Kakamora no dejarían pasar.

\- Ayudadnos! Por favor! - suplicaron los presos de Tamatao.

Eso hizo reaccionar al líder de la banda y su compinche, así que sin pensarlo mucho y muertos de miedo comenzaron a disparar a Tamatoa. Lo cual resultó ser un chasco, ya que no solo no le hicieron ni el más mínimo rasguño a su objetivo, sino que además tuvieron la mala suerte de que una bala atravesara la cabeza de uno de los apresados.

\- Vaya esta muerto, como sois los humanos ... Bueno casi mejor, así no se me moverá en la boca - comentó lanzando el cadáver a su boca para masticarlo y engullirlo rápidamente. Luego escupió una pistola y algunas alhajas que había llevado el difunto. Tamatoa agarró los objetos brillantes sonriendo y los tiró sobre su caparazón.

\- Lo siento jefe! Pero no me paga suficiente para esto! - grito el subalterno a Akahata, justo antes de correr hacia la puerta. Para su desgracia la puerta ya estaba cerrada, él observó su alrededor desesperadamente en busca de algún tipo de salida, pero al no encontrarla, se desespero y en un ataque de pánico agarró a Kala de la muñeca y la empujo frente al inmenso crustáceo - Cometela a ella! Pero déjanos ir!

\- Seras ... - gruño ella, molesta.

\- Comérmela? - cuestiono Tamatoa sonriente mientras cogia a Kala y la ponía frente a su rostro - Jeje ¿Porque no? Aunque ... se me ocurren maneras mejores de "comérmela" - se rió de manera algo pervertida, haciendo reír ligeramente a la mujer y dejando a los hombres sin palabras, aquella relación les pareció inescindible. De repente el cangrejo dejó de reír en seco y puso su ojo izquierdo excesivamente cerca de la cara de ella - Mmmm ... Qué es eso? Tienes sangre el boca y el labio hinchada - dijo muy serio y con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Dale la gracias al gran jefe - respondió señalando al líder de los corsarios.

\- Oh jo jo! Lo haré! - respondió riendo con malicia, mientras dejaba a su compañera en su caparazón, en la parte más próxima a su cabeza.

Akahata intentó huir apartando a su compañero de un empujón.

\- No puedes huir! - gruño el crustáceo, comenzando avanzado rápido hacia él - Desde luego, que esto sea más pequeño que mi cueva, no es siempre un engorro - hablo pillandolo por la camisa - Quédate aquí - ordenó colgandolo en la punta de una lanza dorada, expuesta en la parte más alta de la pared. El jefe de los piratas que había parecido tan rudo hasta ahora, se moría de miedo ante la perspectiva de morir.

De repente el hombre que quedaba en el suelo, sin saber qué más hacer y consumido por la desesperación, grito de pánico y se tiró al mar.

\- Crees que ... ? - cuestión Tamatoa mirando a Kala con su ojo derecho.

\- Seguramente - respondió ella mirando la ondas del agua.

\- Hey humano! Te dejo elegir ¿ser comido ahora o puedo tirarte al mar? ¿Soy amable no crees? - preguntó al joven que seguía sujetando con su pinza - Aunque si eres absorbido por la corriente directa a Lalotai que hay bajo la isla ... pues ... en ese caso morirás también - habló pensativo.

\- Yo lo siento! - lloro Hau.

Kala sintió algo de pena por el muchacho, era cierto que eran unos piratas depreciables, pero ese chico era casi un crío.

\- Niño, nada directamente a la playa y no intentes ir más lejos si no quieres morir.

\- Sí señora! Gracias! - agradeció efusivamente.

\- Puff ... Eres una blanda babe - comentó Tamatoa tirando al muchacho al agua - Y qué hacemos con ese? - pregunto viendo al colgado con un ojo y a su mujer con el otro.

\- Pues ... - Kala no pudo responder.

De repente, Rico había dejado su escondite para abalanzarse sobre Kala y tirar los dos al mar.

\- Babe?! - exclamó el cangrejo algo descolocado - No te muevas humano! - ordenó furioso lanzando al pirata colgado una mirada fulminante. Tamatoa se metió en el agua, corrió hacia abajo por las rocas y se puso a buscar a su pareja como un loco, finalmente la localizo - Ese estúpido humano, ella es mía - gruñó posesivo, viendo a los dos humanos nadar en la superficie.

Arriba Kala golpeaba a Rico con fuerza, intentando apartarse de él, pero resultó ser más fuerte de lo que ella esperaba.

\- La primera vez me pillaste de sorpresa, así que no esfuerces - dijo sujetando sus muñecas con una sola mano - Ahora llévame a tu barco de lujo! Se que sabes cómo esquivar la corriente! - le ordenó rabioso - Aquellos traidores cobardes han huido con la lancha - se quejo mirando a la playa vacía.

\- Vamos ... - artículo molesta, mirando hacia su barco.

Los dos comenzaron a nadar con velocidad hacia la embarcación. Mientras que por debajo, eran perseguidos por un muy furioso Tamatoa, el cual solo se podía que resignarse a correr por el lecho marino, sin poder nadar para ayudar a su pareja. De repente una idea llego a la alocada cabeza de crustáceo, con habilidad se colocó justo al lado de una de las corrientes absorbentes que llevaban al reino de los monstruos y comenzó a mover su caparazón rápidamente, haciendo que este lanzara destellos de luz a la superficie.

Kala vio los reflejos brillantes en el agua, enseguida pudo reconocer aquel particular brillo y aunque no comprendió el plan, se sumergió repentinamente en busca de Tamatoa, sorprendiendo así a su captor, el cual la siguió sin pensárselo. Al ser mucho más rápida y al estar más acostumbrada a la presión atmosférica que Rico, pudo avanzar sin problemas hasta el artrópodo. Kala esquivo la corriente con agilidad y se tiró a agarrarse a una de sus antenas, pero justo se agarró, Rico apareció atrapando su pie y comenzando a tirar hacia arriba, al ver esto, el decápodo golpeó al humano con su pinza, enviándolo directamente a la corriente, la cual lo atrapó y succiono con fuerza fuera de la isla.

Kala nado hasta la entrada de la casa y entró casi sin aire, encontrado al jefe de la banda aún colgado de la punta de la lanza, luego apareció Tamatoa algo molesto.

\- Cielos, qué estrés más tonto me has hecho coger babe - bufó mirando con un ojo a la mujer y con el otro al capturado.

\- Ya ... lo siento - se disculpó calmada, mientras se secaba con una toalla que había sobre la cama.

No muy convencido por la disculpa, Tamatoa cogió a Akahata - ¿Que decía antes de ser interrumpido? O si ¿Puedo comérmelo babe?

Kala se tumbó en la cama a descansar y luego mirarlo.

\- Como quieras Tama.

\- Gracia primor - dijo el crustáceo, sonriendo al humano de manera perversa.

\- No espera! No me comas! No le dejes que me coma! - suplicó el hombre miserablemente.

\- Porque? Tu querías hacerme cosas feas y matarme ¿No es así?

\- ¿Es eso cierto? - gruño mirándolo con los ojo casi tocándolo.

\- Qué quieres que te diga ¿que lo siento? - pregunto mirando a Kala incómodo por la cercanía de los ojos del monstruo.

\- Estaría bien - respondió con simpleza.

\- Pues bien! Lo siento! Contenta?! Ahora dile a esta cosa que me sueltes!

\- No deberías hablar así de mi marido - hablo sonriendo algo divertida.

\- Tu ... marido? - titubeo volviendo a mirar al decápodo.

\- Oui humani insignifiante* - afirmó Tamatoa.

\- Yo ... Yo lo siento! Por favor no dejes que me coma! - imploro, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Kala.

\- Babe no le hagas caso, es un truco tonto y tú, se acabó la cháchara - sentenció lanzando al hombre al aire, para que luego aterrizara en su boca.

Esta vez Tamatoa mastico a su víctima, la cual grito de puro dolor. Cuando los alaridos cesaron, se pudo oír de manera a el desagradable ruido de huesos rompiéndose en su boca y incluso se pudo escuchar el leve sonido de la sangre manchando su cara. Unos segundos después escupió las armas y las joyas destrozadas. Rápidamente añadió las joyas a su botín golpeando las armas lejos de él.

\- Eso a sido bruto ... - se quejo su amante.

\- Puede, pero este se merecía un tratamiento especial, nadie toca mon trésor - respondió acariciándole la espalda de su humana, con la punta afilada de su pinza.

\- Mmmm - suspiró relajándose bajo el toque suave. El intento besarla, pero fue detenido por la pequeña mano de su amada, posada sobre sus labios - Nada de se eso, si no te limpias esa marranada de la boca.

Tamatoa bufo molesto, no le gustaba demasiado cuando ella le interrumpió su estado de ánimo y menos que le diera órdenes. Pero igualmente le hizo caso, desde luego no sería práctico tener sangre seca en su cara, así que sin más se puso frente al agua salada, mojo su pinza y se puso frotar su rostro vigorosamente.

\- Tama voy un rato a fuera a encargarme de lo que falta, volveré en un rato.

El crustáceo solo gruño con aprobación, para luego hacer algunas gárgaras. Kala cogió el su móvil de un cajón de una cómoda, metió las armas en una bolsa de plástico y salió a la playa donde encontró a los hombres restantes atados, golpeados e inconscientes, de su lancha no quedaba ni rastro. Kala se metió un poco entre las palmeras y llamó a los otros habitantes de la isla.

Rápidamente tres pequeños hombres coco, aparecieron dando una reverencia cortés a su vecina.

\- Gracias por encargaros de esos idiotas ¿Pero me podríais dejar una balsa? Hay que sacarlos de aquí antes de que despierten.

Los Kakamora asintieron y desaparecieron en la espesura con rapidez, luego Kala volvió corriendo a la playa y llamó a Maui por el móvil.

\- Kala? Necesitas algo del gran Maui? - preguntó con su habitual arrogancia.

\- La verdad es que si, tengo a tus piratas.

\- De verdad?

\- Bueno casi todos ellos ...

\- Como que casi todos?

\- Ya sabes Tamatoa ... y bueno ...

\- No digas más - le corto, sabiendo muy bien cómo era su viejo amigo crustáceo.

\- ¿Entonces vienes a por ellos?

\- ¿Por que yo? - se quejó exageradamente.

\- Ehm... No se, no sera ¿Porque tu eres el que tiene la licencia de caza recompensas eres tu?

\- Cierto, cierto, no todos podemos vivir de tesoros submarino robados.

\- Oye!

\- Era broma, que seriota - se rió - Voy volando, tenerlos listos para regalo.

\- Vale te espero a ti y a tu melenaza.

Justo en el momento en que apago la llamada, siete Kakamaoras salieron de entre los árboles con una gran balsa de madera.

\- Gracias chicos - gratifico agachándose a besar la frente de su jefe.

El líder coco movió su pie con timidez contra la arena, sus subordinados rieron ante esto, pero enseguida callaron siendo regañados por su jefe. Un instante después, el patriarca coco hizo algunos gestos ordenando colocar a los humanos en la nave. Una vez los corsarios estuvieron colocados en la embarcación, junto con la bolsa de las armas estropeadas, fueron puestos en el agua. Uno casi se despierta pero rápidamente un kakamora le pinchó con un dardo somnífero.

Al poco tiempo se oyó en el aire, el chillido de un halcón, algo que hizo salir corriendo a los pequeños guerreros, que preferían mantener la distancia con cualquiera que no fuera Kala. El ave se tiró en picado y segundos antes de caer, el animal se transformó nuevamente en Maui dando una gran y arenosa entrada.

\- Llevatelos, yo tengo que volver - habló Kala sacudiéndose la arena.

\- Que gran recibida - bufo, fingiendo molestia.

\- Ha sido un día estresante lienzo andante, tengo sueño, quiero una siesta - dijo remarcandolo con un bostezo.

\- Bueno ¿seguro que no recordarán nada?

\- Hace tiempo que los Kamamora hacen sus dardos con supresores de la memoria, no te preocupes, gracias por venir - agradeció besando a su viejo amigo en la mejilla.

\- Que no se entere el paté de cangrejo - bromeo guiñándole un ojo - No te preocupes chica cangrejo, puedes dejárselo al héroe de héroes - concluyó sonriente metiéndose en el mar.

\- Adiós, otro día mas tiempo - se despidió ella.

Maui y Mini Maui se despidieron con la mano para seguidamente transformarse en tiburón. Luego con sus fauces sujeto la cuerda de la balsa y comenzó a nadar a la playa de una isla cercana, donde luego, fueron entregados a las autoridades de la isla.

Una vez su amigo desapareció por el arco rocoso Kala entró en la casa donde se encontró Tamatoa revisando su nuevo botín.

\- Puff ... baratijas ... oye esto es de Kala - se quejó molesto, dejando el brazalete dorado sobre la cama.

Sin decir palabra Kala se recostó en su cuello y casi al instante se quedó dormida.

\- Hay como le gusta dormir a mi humana - bufo tranquilo - Buenas noches babe - dijo antes de besarla con suavidad. Luego tiró las alhajas de vuelta a su caparazón para también echarse una buena siesta.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Muy largo ni lo menciones, pero espero que os haya gustado igual._

 _Si tenéis alguna pregunta o queréis una historia con un tema en particular, decidlo en los comentarios._

* * *

*La tiare es un flor típica de la polynesia (consta de cinco pétalos, es blanca y con el centro amarillo intenso).

*En francés " Si humano insignificante"

*Kanapa en maorí significa brillante.

*Akahata significa supremo en polinesio.


End file.
